


Her Own Weasley Jumper

by One_Small_Writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Weasley Jumpers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Small_Writer/pseuds/One_Small_Writer
Summary: One Christmas, Ron writes home to see if his mum would make a Weasley jumper for Hermione too.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Her Own Weasley Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in no particular year, but I imagine them being about fifteen or sixteen. It doesn't really matter, but you know, let's just ignore the fact that they weren't at Hogwarts for either of those Christmasses. Who needs canon, right?  
> (Yay for day three of Christmas fics!)

For as long as Ron could remember he and his siblings had been receiving jumpers knitted by their mother for Christmas. Not having a lot of money, it was an easy gift from them to receive and it had a personal family touch to them.

And yes, maybe Ron didn’t like the fact that his were always maroon, but he always wore them because what he did like was how warm and cozy they were. When he went to Hogwarts he packed the one from the year prior as not to feel homesick, even though he knew he’d be getting a new one that Christmas anyway. In the months between September and December, he wore his sweater sometimes after school and on weekends, and somehow, no matter how long it’d been, it always smelt of home.

Since first-year Harry had been receiving his own jumpers as well, matching Ron’s but never maroon. He was over the moon with his, thrilled to finally be receiving real presents, especially one with such a personal touch. He kept all of the sweaters he accumulated through the years tucked safely in his trunk, carrying them to and from Hogwarts each year as not to lose them or let them get in the hands of others.

Ron loved his Weasley jumpers. They were home in clothing form. And this year, about a month or so before Christmas, he sent a letter home to his mum regarding him.

_ Hello Mum! _

_ How are you? Hope you and dad are doing good, we all miss you down here. _

_ I have something to ask you. If it isn’t too much trouble, would you mind making Hermione a sweater for Christmas as well? I’ve seen her eyeing all of ours and I guess I don’t want her to feel left out, even if she doesn’t really need one and gets presents from her parents I think she really wants one.  _

_ If you don’t have the time that’s okay, because I haven’t told her about it or hinted at it or anything like that, but it’d be great if you could. _

_ Anyway, that’s all I really had to say, other than we all send our love. Everyone else says hi. _

_ Love, Ron. _

He sent the letter the next morning with a strange feeling of hope in his chest. It’s true he’d seen Hermione eyeing Harry, Ginny and his jumpers for years and it’s true that he didn’t want her to feel left out and wanted her to have one also, but part of it was also so she’d feel properly like part of his family. She always had, but he figured a Weasley jumper would make it official.

His mum sent back a letter a few days later with a promise she’d make her one as well, and Ron was even happier about the impending holiday than he already had been.

He managed to keep his plan a secret from anyone until halfway through December when he accidentally let it slip to Ginny, who immediately starting clapping her hands together while giving him a look. Ron blushed and made her promise not to tell anyone, to which she agreed instantly, now somehow almost as excited as him.

It felt like it went as quick as a blink, but quickly Christmas day rolled around and he and Harry were opening presents on the floor of their room, both of them receiving Weasley jumpers and stacks of sweets, books from Hermione and random knick-knacks from various wizarding stores coming from Ginny. Around nine they made their way down the stairs and into the common room, waiting for the girls to come down and join them.

Thirty minutes later they did, and Ron smiled and flushed when he caught sight of Hermione, rugged in a sweater. A maroon sweater. He blushed harder.

Hermione came over to him in a few short strides, stopping just in front of where he was sat on the couch. “Did you, did you give me this?” She asked quietly, not meeting his eye line and looking at the floor instead.

Ron pretended to look confused, much to the amusement of Ginny and Harry, who apparently also knew (Or had just sussed it out really, really quickly. Ron assumed the former). “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The jumper Ron. Did you do this? Be honest, I’m not going to be mad. I love it,” She sent a quick glance his way, lasting no more than a second, “Besides, I’ve already asked Ginny whether it was her and she said it wasn’t, so you can’t really deny it.”

Ron only blushed harder. It was his turn to look down at his feet, though not before sending a quick glare his sister's way. “Okay, yeah, it was me, but I’ve seen you eyeing ours for years and I assumed you wanted one and I wanted you to have one anyway because even though you were totally already part of the family I figured you having your own jumper would just… I don’t know, make it official.” The end sounded a little more like a question than an explanation, but he managed to actually look at Hermione while he said it, which he considered a massive achievement. 

What could he say? It was an intense moment and he was pretty damn sure he was falling in love with Hermione Granger, eye contact wasn’t the easiest to come by in these moments (Her looking at their feet essentially the whole time didn’t really help either).

Hermione let out a tiny gasp, her mouth slightly agape and a shy but bright smile spread across her face, and before she had the time to really think about it, she leant over and kissed his cheek. It lasted a few moments, her lips feather-light on his skin but sending a fire through him, before she pulled away. Both parties were red as the couch Ron was sitting on, their cheeks almost painfully hot.

Ginny and Harry, who were watching their interaction from beside them (Ginny had moved to sit with Harry when she and Hermione walked in, knowing what she was about to witness), let out silent gasps, gripping at each other’s arms in mutual excitement.

“Thank you, Ron,” Hermione whispered. “That means a lot to me, thank you.”

Ron cleared his throat to stop his voice from getting caught there. “You’re welcome ‘Mione, anything for you.”

She wedged herself in between the side of the couch and Ron, so close she was practically on top of him, and Ron felt his breath cease for a second at her proximity, but then she leant her head on his shoulder, her eyes cast forward but flicking up to meet his every few seconds, and his breath returned. It was a comfortable position, it felt right. He leant his head against hers.

All four of them sat on the couch that really only fit two, leaning into each other’s embraces of love, family and friendship, staring into the fireplace in front of them and each clad in their very own Weasley jumper. It was tranquil, a moment of calm in the chaos that was Hogwarts.

And with Hermione leaning on his shoulder, so close she was essentially in his lab, he began to think that maybe having a maroon sweater wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a HP fic and I'm low key insecure about it but hopefully, it was good!


End file.
